


For now

by natsukashi_yume (neverloveawildone)



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverloveawildone/pseuds/natsukashi_yume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight, Kame is quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For now

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a gift for Nhixxie. It's set around when Jin and Kame were filming for Gokusen 2.

  
  
Jin stifles a yawn and absently scratches his stomach through his T-shirt as he walks in the door behind Kame.  
  
The school uniform chafed at his neck all day and his shoulders feel tight from all the rolling around he had to do on the cement warehouse floor.  
  
Kame isn’t in any better shape. He still has fake blood and dirt smeared on his face and neck from the fight scene because he was too tired to wash it off when they ended shooting well past midnight.  
  
Kame drops his bag by the door, toes off his shoes and trudges past the _genkan_.  
  
They have to be up and on set by 6 a.m. again tomorrow.  
  
“Kaaaaame,” Jin whines, and he’s not really sure what he wants.  
  
For the first time since they left that morning, Jin feels himself relaxing, and his mouth curves into a pout of irritation as he can feel a bead of sweat trailing slowly down his back.  
  
“I need a shower,” he says, and he’s annoyed by the whine that creeps into his voice.  
  
“Me too,” Kame murmurs softly. His voice is hoarse from screaming all day, from shouting lines of dialogue. His Ryu-colored hair falls in his eyes as he opens the refrigerator in their tiny two room apartment and pulls out a cold drink.  
  
“Ahhh,” Kame sighs, placing the cool glass bottle against his closed eyes. Jin goes to flop tiredly on the small couch. The space is so small that they just have one room which has a stove and a refrigerator and a couch, and another with two beds. And, he supposes, there is the bathroom. But it only has a shower, no tub.  
  
Jin yelps at the cold against his cheek and realizes Kame brought him an extra bottle of Ramune. “Mango,” Jin reads the flavor out loud. “What’d you get?”  
  
“Watermelon,” Kame replies as he flops down on the couch next to Jin, limbs everywhere.  
  
Jin has noticed that about Kame. There’s so much of Jin in Hayato that when he stops filming he doesn’t change much, but when Kame stops being Ryu, he visibly loosens, like threads unraveling. He goes from straight and stiff and careful to limp and sometimes giggly.  
  
Tonight, though, Kame is quiet. He takes a gulp from the bottle and the glass bead inside rattles. He leans his head back against the couch and Jin watches his throat move as he swallows.  
  
It’s hot and sticky, even though it’s night now, but Jin wants to... he leans over and places his head on Kame’s lap, finding Kame’s free hand and pushing it into Jin’s hair. The word ‘please’ gets stuck in his throat, because he’s always nervous when he does this, always afraid that one day Kame won’t comply and will just stare at him until he explains.  
  
But not tonight.  
  
A soft sigh escapes Kame’s lips, and Jin can feel Kame’s warm, slender thigh beneath his head. A moment later, Kame’s fingers sink into Jin’s hair, combing through it lazily, no aim or pattern. A small sigh escapes Jin’s mouth too, before he can stop it, and he peeks at Kame’s face to see if he’s noticed anything.  
  
When he catches Jin looking at him, Kame lets out a small Ryu-like smile, half his mouth twisting. “What?” There’s a hint of laughter in Kame’s voice.  
  
“Nothing,” Jin mutters, looking away. Kame’s smile. He’s only realized lately how he feels a little breathless when he sees it. How his skin feels on fire, and his heart feels like it will fall out of his chest.  
  
“Whaaaat?” Kame teases, thigh shifting to nudge Jin’s head, while his fingers continue to comb through the messy tangles of Jin’s hair. Jin sweated most of the product out of his hair, but now it feels grimy and dirty from rolling around during the day.  
  
“It’s just,” Jin starts and he has to clear his throat. He’s embarrassed by how it almost broke. But then he thinks, it’s Kame, and he’s never had a reason to be embarrassed around Kame. “I’m glad you’re the one I’m making this with.”  
  
“The drama?” Kame’s hand stills for a moment as he asks.  
  
“Mmm.” Jin pauses for a moment. “The scene today... where Kudo is about to beat Ryu with a metal rod... I think. Well, I don’t know if I would’ve been able to do it if you weren’t playing Ryu.”  
  
“Hmm,” Kame hums, and when Jin glances up, he notices Kame’s eyes are closed again, but he can tell Kame is listening.  
  
“I thought about... if we really were like Hayato and Ryu and if... if that had happened, if something had happened to you... how much it would have hurt,” Jin murmurs and then stops, heart pounding, realizing the words that are leaving his mouth. “Ah, nevermind, I’m just...”  
  
“I’m glad too,” Kame says into the silence softly, and it floats like a feather in the air between them.  
  
When Jin dares to look up, Kame is looking at him, brown eyes under slim and shaped eyebrows warm and _alive_ with emotion.  
  
Kame’s fingers, which had been in his hair, brush tenderly against his neck, and Jin can feel his pulse pound against them. He wonders if it’s spilling all his secrets to Kame.  
  
Jin can’t look away. He feels caught, hot and prickly and shivery at the same time. He can’t even breathe for a moment, but then Kame breaks eye contact to drink his Ramune and the moment evaporates.  
  
Kame suddenly leans over and Jin inhales sharply, only to realize he was setting his empty bottle down. He covers it up with a, “Go shower, you smell Kame!”  
  
“Then get off me, idiot,” Kame chuckles, nudging Jin’s head again and threatening to dislodge him from the couch completely.  
  
“Ahhh,” Jin shrieks, hands grabbing wildly onto Kame and Kame claps his hand over Jin’s mouth.  
  
“Shhhhh! You want our neighbors to complain,” Kame scolds, but he’s still laughing. Jin reaches over to grab Kame by the waist and wrestle him onto the floor, ignoring how his lips tingle where Kame’s fingers touched them.  
  
Kame’s laughter... it’s melodic and husky and hoarse, like a beautiful music that Jin can never recreate, and he tickles Kame mercilessly until he’s wheezing for breath and his voice cracks on a plea.  
  
Tired, dirty, with that glowing smile and his hair all over the floor, Kame is perfect.  
  
In place of the kiss he’ll probably never dare to give Kame, Jin brushes his fingers through Kame’s hair flops next to him, fussy and noisy and brattish and _close_.  
  
Kame lets him.  
  
 _For now_ , Jin thinks. _This is enough._  
  


_.........._

 


End file.
